You're Not Alone
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: It all started... with that fire... Bloom. A seductivly beautiful being who has been thrown on the path of misery. She did not want in nor did she choose it. Who's gonna be her light out of the darkness? *Rating may go up*
1. Welcome To My Life

**Alright well I hate all my other Winx stories so im making a completely new 1. Plz thank** Avater13 .

 **Enjoy!**

I looked around me and all I saw was darkness. The darkness that would soon consume me. Little did I know that my life would change in that very second.

 **Bloom's POV**

"Bloom… Bloom…" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a gold figure. She was reaching out for me… I reached out for her too. I caught the 1st feeling of calmness from her.

She was unknown to me. Nor did I know why I felt so safe. But she was reaching out, and I would follow…

Suddenly I felt a pull on my long mid thigh length sunset red hair. It was a strong pull at that. The world around me faded and became once more how I know it.

I looked up and saw my pet bunny Kiko looking down on me. Above me was the dawn of the day. But the day held no treasure to me.

I lived on planet Kan'na. **(That's actually a Japanese name which means "God of Nothingness. Actual Nothingness.)**

You could mistake it for Mars. But it's much worse. I hold a secret here in this world. Only 8 beings know. I don't talk about them much. But I sure miss them dearly.

Kiko knows. He has known since the day I found him. 7 years ago. I am 16 years of age right now. That mysterious woman in my dreams seems to know.

And 6 other friends. We were a group called the Winx. We have known each other since we were 4 years old.

They live somewhere in this solar system, just not with me. I got separated from them during the war between planet Earth and planet Mars.

My best friend was named Stella; being in the sun was her top priority. Always so cheerful and loved being the center of attention. Then there was Flora; nature was her best friend. So sweet and kind. Always stops our fights.

Next is Musa. She loved music. It was her heart and soul. She was our ocean for song. And an awesome friend. Tecna was our walking computer and dear friend. She was the smartest. Dry at times but always means well.

Finally Aisha. We had some fights along the way. She would go for everyone of my crushes. But she was always there. In hard times we had her.

As I sat up I could feel the orange dust/sand rubbing against my skin in my ripped sweatpants. My shirt was very worn down and very dirty.

My hair had lost its shine and was flat and dull. My cyan eyes have lost faith on now go on with life. I've been on this planet for many years. Since I was 10.

Yes I'm not the only person on this planet. It's actually a largely populated planet. Surprisingly I do go to school, I do it so one day I can make my dreams come true.

But no. That won't happen. I'm stuck on this miserable place forver… I finally stood up at my 5'2 height, grabbed my worn down backpack, and went on to start my semester at high school.

Kiko hopped on my shoulder and as I was walking I saw many students stop to stare at me. I kept my head low and continued on to Havan High. 

I found my locker and I was late so there weren't many students in the halls. I found my homeroom. Language Arts.

I knocked on the door and the teacher looked me over and shook her head. As I walked in I could feel everyone's eyes glue to me.

Classes went by the same until these couple of girls came up to me during study hall. "What's a rundown ugly Hoe doing in our school!?" I looked up but still kept my eyes hidden.

"Yeah. She needs to be taught a lesson… that ugly no good bitch!" I closed my eyes and put my hands over my head as if waiting for impact but when I opened them I saw a very kind look old lady.

On her name tag was the name Principle Faragonda. Where have I heard that name….?...

 **Well here's my new story! Not too good yet though. I would love reviews. Thanks and stay tuned!**


	2. Once Again With You Girls

**Well imam update today! =) haha Lol**

 **Bloom's POV**

She offered me a hand and I hesitantly took a hold of it. She gave a firm pull and I went to standing up. She looked at me closely.

Then she broke out in a smile. "Bloom." How'd she know my name? Then she turned around. "Girls, she gave a firm look, Please all make your way into Ms. Griselda's room right now."

They glared but followed through with the orders. She then let my hand go and smile once again. "Are you okay Bloom?" I nodded.

Did I forget to mention that I don't talk much? She then took me to her main office. "Bloom. I know there's something special about you."

I was taken back for a moment. "Um… what?" She went into a drawer that needed a key and she took out some files, then she handed them to me. "Take a look sweetie."

I discreetly opened it and I nearly chocked. It held my birth certificate. As well as old photos, documents with the word 'Sparx' written on it.

And then… then… there was this one picture with a few under it. A picture of… the Winx… and I… playing tea party. I started getting many Déjà Vu's.

I looked straight at the headmistress."W..what is all this?" She motioned for me to take a seat. "Bloom my sweet." I saw tear drops in her eyes.

"We have missed you so very much." I looked at her with my no longer shining bright eyes but dull ones that have neither curiosity nor excitement.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Suddenly out of her hands came… magic!? No… how does she have magic? She created a portal. Something I had never tried when I was younger.

I haven't used magic in for say, 7 years… "Principal Faragonda?" "Hush honey…" She took my hand and led me through the portal. "Alfea…."

The school I was going to attend with the girls. "Why did you take me here?" She gave me a gentle smile. "Come come."

I looked around me and saw girls everywhere. They were all so pretty… and their clothes are so cool… 'Wow Bloom. You sound like a little 5 year old.' Whatever…

She then took me into a dorm room and opened it before I could read the names. Right then I felt electric energy shock me and I froze hearing a few girls gasp.

I slowly looked up seeing- "Girls, this is Bloom. Although I'm sure you know that." I saw a girl with purple hair and turquoise eyes. "Tecna!"

She smiled and brought me into a hug. "It has been so long Bloom… you look wonderful… how has things been going for you?"

I step back. "U..Umm.." Suddenly another girl walks in with creamy beautiful dark skin the shade of chocolate. Her eyes were dark blue. "Aisha is that you..?"

She looked in my direction with a teasing smile. "You know it girl!" She then pats my shoulder and gave me a man hug.

Then comes in another with hair so black it looks blue and violet-blue eyes. "Omg… Musa!" "It's you! Do you know how much you worried us!? Huh!?" She gave me a hard squeeze. "Ahh… your song in the heart is still beautiful but a bit… sad… and… dull… Bloom… what have you been doing?..."

Before I could answer a sweet girl comes in with light bronze hair and green eyes. "Bloom…?" She gave me a gentle hug. "Hey Flora… it's so nice to see your sweet look once again.."

Then I go to a different room seeing a particular girl with sunny blonde hair and tanned colored eyes. She suddenly drops her nail polish and looks up at me.

"BLOOM!" She runs and knocks me onto the floor. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN OMG I'M GONNA KILL YOU, OMG ARE YOU HURT AHH-!?" She was cut off by the door opening.

"Stella…" The girls laugh at us. "Oh Stella. C'mon Bloom. We'll let Stella clean you up." I nod and stare at Stella.

My how things have changed….

 **Okay it has been a while! Here u go and were getting 2 the specialists… hang in there ppl… REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
